1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic card connector technology and more particularly, to a card connector capable of identifying the type of the card being inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The card insertion detection technique used in existing card connectors is to mount two spring leaves at one lateral side of the connector body, keeping the two spring leaves apart from each other at a predetermined distance. When a card is inserted, it squeezes one spring leaf sideway and then touches the other spring leaf to achieve electrical conductivity, and thus, the insertion of a card is detected. Taiwan Patent No. M267,600 discloses a technique of using multiple sets of spring leaves for the detection of the insertion of a variety of different specifications of cards and the setting of anti-write state of the inserted card. Upon insertion of a card, the inserted card forces a contacting terminal to deform and touches a common terminal to achieve electrical conductivity, thereby achieving the effect of card insertion detection or anti-write detection.
The aforesaid prior art technique can achieve the expected effect, however, it is not practical for identifying co-foot-bit memory cards such as SD (Secure Digital) card and MMC (Multi Media Card) card, due to the problem that SD card and MMC card have the same width with different thickness. Therefore, the aforesaid prior art technique of using lateral detection terminals obviously cannot meet the requirements for the identification of such cards like SD card and MMC card that have the same width with different thickness.